User blog:Kate.moon/Comic-Con Schedule Update
Hey Comic-Con goers! We have more updates for you from TV Line regarding the schedule for Comic-Con and which favorite shows, movies, and stars will be attending! Check out our latest update of the schedule to see who made the cut. And be sure to see my first Schedule Post on who is attending! It's a huge list of characters! Who or what are you most excited to see?! Updates Wednesday, July 20 *6-9 pm Alcatraz, The Secret Circle, Person of Interest and Supernatural: The Anime Series pilot screenings (Ballroom 20) Thursday, July 21 *1:45 pm Ringer | Cast: Sarah Michelle Gellar (in only her second Comic-Con appearance ever), Nestor Carbonell, Ioan Gruffudd, Kristoffer Polaha; Producers: Pam Veasey, Nicole Snyder, Eric Charmelo (Ballroom 20) *4 pm Archer | Cast: H. Jon Benjamin, Aisha Tyler, Chris Parnell, Judy Greer, Amber Nash; Producers: Adam Reed (Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront) *5 pm Beavis & Butthead (Room 6A) *5:30 pm Showtime: Shameless, Homeland first look, Dexter | Cast: William H. Macy, Emmy Rossum (Shameless); Morena Baccarin (Homeland); Michael C. Hall, C.S. Lee, David Zayas, Colin Hanks (Dexter)| Producers: John Wells (Shameless); John Goldwyn, Sara Colleton, Scott Buck, Manny Coto (Dexter) (Ballroom 20) *6:15 pm Wilfred | Cast: Elijah Wood, Jason Gann, Fiona Gubelman, Dorian Brown; Producers: David Zuckerman, Randall Einhorn (Room 6A) *7 pm Penn & Teller Tell a Lie *Awake | Cast: Jason Isaacs; Producers: Howard Gordon, Kyle Killen *Game of Thrones | Cast: Emilia Clarke, Peter Dinklage, Kit Harington, Jason Momoa, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau; Producers: David Benioff, D.B. Weiss; Special Guest Moderator: Author George R.R. Martin *Covert Affairs *Napoleon Dynamite *Psych Friday, July 22 *10 am MAD | Producers: Kevin Shinick, Mark Marek, and MAD magazine editor John Ficarra, art director Sam Viviano and “Spy vs. Spy” artist Peter Kuper (Room 25ABC) *10 am Torchwood: Miracle Day | Cast: John Barrowman, Eve Myles, Bill Pullman, Mekhi Phifer, Alexa Havins, Lauren Ambrose; Producers: Jane Espenson (Ballroom 20) *10:30 am Locke & Key | Producers: Josh Friedman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, graphic novel authors Joe Hill and Gabriel Rodriguez (Room 8 & 9) *12:30 pm The Big Bang Theory | Cast: Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons, Kaley Cuoco, Simon Helberg, Kunal Nayyar, Mayim Bialik, Melissa Rauch; Producers: Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Steven Molaro (Ballroom 20) *1:30 pm Childrens Hospital | Cast: Rob Corddry, Malin Akerman, Lake Bell, Erinn Hayes, Rob Huebel, Megan Mullally; Producers: Corddry, Jonathan Stern (Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront) *2 pm Green Lantern: The Animated Series | Producers: Bruce Timm, Giancarlo Volpe, Jim Krieg, Sam Register (Room 6BCF) *3:30 pm ThunderCats | Producers: Michael Jelenic, Ethan Spaulding, and art director Dan Norton (Room 6A) *5:45 pm Spartacus: Vengeance | Cast: Liam McIntyre, Lucy Lawless, Dustin Clare, Manu Bennett, Katrina Lawand; Producers: Steven S. DeKnight (Room 6BCF) *7:30 pm Death Valley (Room 5AB) *8 pm Discovery’s Reign of the Dinosaurs | Producers: Erik Nelson, David Krentz, Ricardo Delgado *Bob’s Burgers | Cast: Voice talent Jon Benjamin, John Roberts, Dan Mintz, Eugene Mirman, Kristen Schaal; Producers: Loren Bouchard, Jim Dauterive *Bones | Cast: David Boreanaz, Emily Deschanel, plus cast members of The Finder; Producers: Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan *True Blood | Cast: Anna Paquin, Stephen Moyer, Sam Trammell, Ryan Kwanten, Rutina Wesley, Kevin Alejandro, Kristin Bauer van Straten, Nelsan Ellis, Joe Manganiello, Deborah Ann Woll; Producers: Alan Ball *Falling Skies The River Saturday, July 23 *10 am Chuck | Cast: Zachary Levi, Yvonne Strahovski, Joshua Gomez, Ryan McPartlin, Mark Christopher Lawrence, Vik Sahay, Scott Krinsky, Sarah Lancaster, Adam Baldwin; Producers: Chris Fedak (Ballroom 20) *3:30 pm The Vampire Diaries | Cast: Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Candice Accola, Joseph Morgan; Producers: Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec (Ballroom 20) *4:15 pm Fringe | Cast: Anna Torv, Lance Reddick, Blair Brown, Jasika Nicole, John Noble; Producers: Jeff Pinkner, J.H. Wyman (Ballroom 20) *4:15 pm Grimm | Cast: David Giuntoli, Russell Hornsby, Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee, Sasha Roiz; Producers: Jim Kouf, David Greenwalt (Room 6A) *5 pm Alcatraz | Cast: Sarah Jones, Jorge Garcia; Producers: Elizabeth Sarnoff (Ballroom 20) *5:10 pm The Secret Circle | Cast: Britt Robertson, Thomas Dekker, Phoebe Tonkin, Natasha Henstridge; Producers: Kevin Williamson, Andrew Miller, Richard Hatem (Room 6BCF) *5:30 pm Teen Wolf (Room 24ABC) *6 pm Nikita | Cast: Maggie Q, Shane West, Lyndsy Fonseca; Producers: Craig Silverstein (Room 6BCF) *6:30 pm Good Vibes (Room 24ABC) *6:45 pm Person of Interest | Cast: Jim Caviezel, Michael Emerson, Taraji P. Henson; Producers: Jonathan Nolan; Greg Plageman (Room 6BCF) *7:45 pm Mythbusters | Cast: Adam Savage, Jamie Hyneman, Tory Belleci, Grant Imahara, Kari Byron *American Dad | Cast: Voice talent Wendy Schaal, Scott Grimes, Rachael MacFarlane, Bradley Baker; Producers: Mike Barker, Matt Weitzman, Kara Vallow *Family Guy | Cast: Voice talent Alex Borstein, Seth Green, Adam West; Producers: Mark Hentemann, Steve Callaghan, Kara Vallow *Futurama | Cast: Voice talent Billy West, Katey Sagal, John DiMaggio, Maurice LaMarche; Producers: Matt Groening, David X. Cohen *Terra Nova | Cast: Stephen Lang; Producers: Rene Echevarria, Brannon Braga, Jose Molina *The Simpsons | Producers: Matt Groening, Al Jean, Rob Lazebnik, Matt Warburton, Mike Anderson, Tom Gammill *Once Upon A Time *Power Rangers Samurai Sunday, July 24 *10 am Young Justice | Producers: Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman, and lead character designer Phil Bourassa (Room 7AB) *11:15 am Supernatural | Cast: Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles. Additional cast members and executive producers to be announced. (Hall H) *11:45 am Castle *1 pm Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated | Producers: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Mitch Watson (Room 6A) *2:15 pm The Looney Tunes Show | Producers/writers: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Hugh Davidson, Rachel Ramras (Room 6A) *2:45 pm It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia | Cast: Rob McElhenney, Charlie Day, Glenn Howerton, Kaitlin Olson, Danny DeVito (Hall H) *3:30 pm Sons of Anarchy | Cast: Stars Charlie Hunnam, Ron Perlman, Katey Sagal; Producers: Kurt Sutter (Hall H) *Allen Gregory | Cast: Series creator/star Jonah Hill and other voice talent; Producers: David Goodman, Andrew Mogel, Jarrad Paul *Glee | Cast: TBA; Producers: Ryan Murphy, Brad Fulchuk *The Cleveland Show | Cast: Voice talent Mike Henry, Sanaa Lathan, Kevin Michael Richardson, Reagan Gomez; Producers: Mike Henry, Rich Appel, Kara Vallow Category:Blog posts